The utility model belongs to the technical field of lamps, and particularly relates to a rotary projection lamp.
Floor lamps are also called buried lamps or underground lamps and are illumination facilities which are inlaid in the ground and used for outdoor illumination and atmosphere creation.
The floor lamps are used for illumination of the ground, vegetation on the ground and the like, landscape can be made more beautiful, and pedestrians can pass more safely. Existing floor lamp products are simplex in function, are only used for illumination generally, do not have decorating and rendering functions, and cannot meet diversified requirements.